Es de idiotas
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Sakura Haruno tenía un talento increíble para enamorar idiotas, pero para su infinita desgracia, Sasuke Uchiha no era ningún idiota. AU


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la imagen de portada de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _ **Es de idiotas**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: B** ien idiotas._

* * *

 **S** asuke preparó sus cuadernos y libros antes de que la campana sonara. A su lado, el par de idiotas que tenía como amigos discutían los efectos especiales de una de las mejores películas de superheroínas que había salido en los últimos años, según Sakura, que los tres habían ido a ver el fin de semana pasado. Naruto comentó sus partes favoritas de la película, mientras Sakura comía cacahuates y le daba la razón. Los dos idiotas, pero eran sus mejores amigos.

— Mira quien viene ahí — había casi gritado Naruto.

En un momento el escándalo de los pasillos dejó entrever a Rock Lee que se aproximaba con un ramo de rosas. Para la mala fortuna de Sakura quien, al no querer herir sus sentimientos, tuvo que salir disparada siendo seguida por el rubio que le ponía los pelos de punta que Lee intentara hacer algún movimiento con su muy querida pelirrosa.

Suspiró mirando a sus torpes amigos escapar de un tonto enamorado. Pero Sakura se lo merecía después de todo y es que ella tenía un talento especial y ese era enamorar a cualquier idiota. Empezando por Naruto, siguiendo con Rock lee, pasando por Inari, dando vuelta por Idate, girando en la quinta avenida de un irrelevante sin nombre y terminando finalmente en Naruto porque presentía que él era el más enamorado de todos sus pretendientes, y el más idiota también.

Les tenía lástima, porque a pesar de que no fuera un mérito que presumir, le gustaba estampar en sus molestas y mediocres caras que la única e inigualable Sakura Haruno que ponían en un pedestal de oro estaba más que perdidamente enamorada de él, de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero para la desatinada fortuna de la mujercita color de rosa, Sasuke Uchiha no era ningún idiota y por más que Sakura pestañeara y lanzara flores a su alrededor, su alto coeficiente intelectual le decía que jamás podría ser igual a los demás. Y no es que Sakura desmereciera un tipo astuto siendo ella la chica más inteligente de la clase. Era sólo que en su inconsciente ya estaba presente el hecho de que Sakura Haruno era el prototipo de mujer para los idiotas.

Aunque para ser justos y francos, todos los hombres que gritaran estar enamorados de cualquier mujer teniendo solamente dieciséis años, era estar muy limitado de sus capacidades mentales, por favor. Las mujeres se salvaban de esa categoría porque eran mujeres, la mitad del tiempo se la pasaban siendo asombrosas en algo y la otra fantaseando con príncipes y castillos.

...

La cosa era bastante sencilla de entender y él mismo se encargaría de explicarlo.

Sakura enamoraba idiotas porque era bonita. Todos sabían que los idiotas se dejaban guiar por las apariencias.

Su cabello rosa, corto y separado por mechones puntiagudos podrían parecer raros a primera vista, pero una vez que se acostumbraba a su persona se entendía que era un look ideal. Creer en ese tono de cabello como real era difícil, pero terminaba siendo encantador el aire mágico que desprendía. Sus ojos verdes y grandes como los de un gato no hacían más que resaltar aquella hipótesis hecha por la mayoría de los hombres de aquel estúpido salón. Sakura Haruno era un hada del bosque que fingía ser humana ¿que otra cosa si no? Su belleza era tan irreal como lo sería ella correspondiendo los sentimientos de Naruto.

Sakura enamoraba idiotas porque tenía una voz cómoda. Todos sabían que los idiotas se dejaban llevar por el tono de voz.

No sabía por qué, pero la gran mayoría de las jóvenes japonesas se esforzaban en hablar usando un tono de voz súper ñoño y retrasado, tanto que le daban ganas de darle un tirón de pelos y exigirles por amor de dios que hablaran bien o que callaran para siempre. Eran tan ridículas que podría tirarlas a todas por la ventana.

Pero… la voz de Sakura estaba bien. No era armónica y estaba lejísimos de ser angelical, así como el amor de Naruto estaba lejísimos de ella. Sin embargo, se sentía en confianza, algo que definitivamente querría escuchar todos los días si estuviera obligado a escuchar a una sola mujer.

Sakura enamoraba idiotas porque era lista. Todos sabían que los idiotas se asombraban al ver una mujer inteligente, aunque eso resaltara más lo idiotas que eran.

Ya lo había mencionado antes, pero aquella pelirrosa tenía un promedio altísimo, incluso por encima de alguien como él. Destruyendo el estereotipo de que una mujer bonita no puede ser inteligente, Sakura pasaba los exámenes como pasaba del amor de Naruto. Era una calamidad esa mujer en los estudios, siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

Cuando era pequeño recordaba como Itachi siempre deslumbraba a todos con sus inmensos conocimientos, a él también y lo admitía, pero después de un tiempo de haberla conocido se imaginaba presentándola a su hermano y haciéndolos combatir en una pelea de sabiondos. No sonaba como la cosa más interesante del mundo, pero para él, que ya estaba hasta las pelotas de que lo compararan con su hermano, estaba segurísimo de que sacaría las palomitas mientras veía su inminente destrucción porque confiaba plenamente que Sakura ganaría el encuentro.

Sakura enamora idiotas porque tenía una personalidad dominante. Todos sabían que a los idiotas les gustaba el masoquismo.

Era la clase de personas, de las poquísimas, que antes de moverse para dejarle el camino libre a alguien, primero decía "quítate tú". Sin importar las consecuencias de sus palabras, ante hombres o mujeres, Sakura Haruno se plantaba como un roble sobre la tierra, casi tan bien enterrada como el amor de Naruto, y no permitía que nadie se propasara con ella ni con los que quería. Cuando era pequeña había sido acosada constantemente por su apariencia física, pero eso no hizo más que alimentar su alma de una fortaleza inigualable, nadie podía meterse con ella y esperar a que se quedara callada. A pesar de que Sakura nunca había sido conocida antes en una relación, la inmensa mayoría de las personas pensaban que quien seguro llevaría los pantalones sería ella.

Sakura enamoraba idiotas porque era una buena deportista. Todos sabían que los idiotas amaban a las mujeres con músculos y cuadritos.

La pelirrosa no sólo era la mejor en clase, sino también en deportes. Tenía una fuerza y energía que sobrepasaban de la media humana. Siempre era la primera en acabar los ejercicios con la más alta puntuación cuando había otros que ni siquiera podían empezarlos. También era la mayor responsable de tablas rotas, utilería doblada y balones ponchados de todas las generaciones habidas y por haber, siendo el maestro de física el testigo fiel de aquella descripción.

Nunca había perdido una batalla de pulso, esas donde ponían sus manos en una mesa y empujaban hasta que la del contrario la tocara, ¡Le había ganado al mismísimo Juugo! ¡El macho de machos! Joder, esa chica era todo un monstruo que ponía los pelos de punta. Pisotearía a cualquiera, así como pisoteaba el amor de Naruto.

Evidentemente muchos chicos perdían las ilusiones con ella porque no les gustaban las chicas que fueran más fuertes que ellos, pero otros idiotas, como Naruto ¿quién más? Estaban dispuestos a ponerse falda y peluca para poder conquistar a ese vikingo reencarnado en una niña color de flor.

Sakura conquistaba idiotas porque tenía un carácter bomba. Todos sabían que los idiotas se creían kamikazes.

A veces la chica tenía una cara tan inocente que daban ganas de apretarle los mofletes y hacerle cuchi cuchi en la barriga, ajá, pero que ni se te ocurriera hacer semejante estupidez, porque sino el diablo que llevaba dentro y que se despertaba cada noche de luna llena salía a flote y empezaba a romper huesos a diestra y siniestra.

Por eso mismo Sakura se había ganado una fama algo negativa, donde la gente hipócrita hasta límites inaguantables, hablaban tras sus espaldas criticándola con acidez y veneno. Ojalá se mordiesen esas víboras y se envenenaran a sí mismas. Sakura era, a diferencia de muchas, una chica sobresaliente, compasiva y honesta. Sus arranques de furia no eran ni por asomo tan constantes como lo tóxico de los comentarios de las demás. Además, esos arranques solían suceder cuando alguien hacía una estupidez que mereciera con creces un buen acomodo de ideas.

Sakura era consciente de las habladurías de las otras pero, así como el amor de Naruto, todo se le resbalaba. Y siendo honesto, eso le gustaba mucho de ella.

Sakura enamoraba idiotas porque era muy espontánea. Todos sabían que los idiotas amaban a las mujeres que de repente se ponían locas.

A veces hacía cosas que uno no se esperaba de ella y te dejaban con la boca abierta, excepto a él, claro, que todo lo que ella hacía valiéndose de si misma lo felicitaba con una sonrisa ladina.

Una vez estaba una rata gigantesca en la entrada del almacén que estaba del otro lado del gimnasio. Como a ellos les había tocado ir a limpiar tuvieron que toparse cara a cara con ese bichote siendo avisados por el estruendoso grito de la pelirrosa. La chica había salido corriendo y eso era comprensible, pero justo cuando le estuvo aventado una escoba a Naruto para que ambos ahuyentaran al animalejo ese, Sakura había aparecido de nuevo con un bate de beisbol y había aporreado al roedor con ganas, asustada, pero valiente de enfrentar a la cosa horripilante con sus propias manos. El pobre roedor terminó como el amor de Naruto, abatido cruelmente por ella.

Sakura enamoraba idiotas porque…

— Hey ¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke abrió los ojos mirando a un lado, cerró el casillero cuando no tuvo nada más que sacar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Vamos que se hará tarde.

Sakura tomó su mano entrelazando los dedos con los de él. Sasuke sonrió besando su sien, antes de que ella alzara el rostro para que la pudiera besar en los labios.

— ¿Cómo te quitaste a Lee de encima?

— Le dije a Naruto que se quedara con él.

El chico sonrió. Sakura enamoraba idiotas porque solamente uno podría creer que tendría oportunidad con su novia.

— ¿En qué tanto pensabas amor? — preguntó la chica.

Él levantó la mano que entrelazaba la de ella y le besó detrás de la palma.

— En que siempre estarás conmigo, porque jamás me dejarías por algún idiota ¿verdad?

Sakura sonrió también, entrecerrando los ojos coqueta.

— Pero por supuesto que no, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Cada vez que se lanzaba por ella, cada vez que sus palabras de amor lo hacían sonrojar, cada vez que no podía evitar soltar risas y carcajadas de lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, y cada vez que se quedaba tiempo mirándola porque su belleza se le hacía especial, Sasuke tenía que recordar fervientemente que no era un idiota y jamás actuaría como ellos.

— Vamos.

O tal vez se equivocaba, tal vez no era tan malo quedar como un idiota. Que lo llamaran así y de todas las infinitas maneras que quisieran. Aunque tuviera que ser un idiota toda la vida, pasaría el resto de sus días suspirando de amor por Sakura Haruno.

 **…**

 **Día 4: Apóyate en mí.**

 **…**

* * *

 **T** al vez parezca que no queda el tema con el fic :P pero es una analogía para decir que Sasuke tiene la libertad de ser alguien autentico con ella y "comportarse como idiota" (según el punto de vista de Sasuke claro, como ya dijo, estar enamorado lo considera de idiotas entre otras cosas) en mi cabeza todo esto tiene sentido :P

Más tarde publicaré el de hoy o tal vez mañana publique ambos xd Cualquier observación, queja o propuesta de matrimonio déjenmela en un comentario, me dan muchas ganas de seguir :'D Los quiero mucho y gracias por leer.

 **SM~**


End file.
